Crossing Boundaries  Revised Edition
by Hewylewis
Summary: New and improved version by me and Roudy Redd. Three humans are transported to Pride Rock to explore and study African wildlife. But when war finds it's self sweeping towards the Pride Lands can the three be enough to help save it? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am re-writing this story with Roudy Redd because I think the original version was too corny and inaccurate to history. Along with the fact that in one chapter, one of the character acts way out of character. So, I hope you enjoy this new and improved version even more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lion King characters. the only ones who are mine are the human characters and Kovu and Kiara's daughter, Rosa. Enjoy!**

The year was 1878. It was the dead of night out on the Texas plains. Despite the clop of the horses' hooves on the packed earth there was no other sound. Just a dizzying silence. Exactly the way he liked it. He'd been at this for a day and a half. Not that he was complaining. When he did his job, he did it right. Subtle signs in the dust that wouldn't have been seen by the quick passerby were the clues he thrived off of. Speaking of which, he thought a grin tugging at his lips. He dismounted and the group halted.

"This is where we walk," he said simply pulling the rifle from the saddle bag.

"What about the horses?" one of the hunters probably a son or nephew on his first hunt said.

He glanced back at them and shrugged, "You could walk 'em or tie them up here."

The boy looked into the woods skeptically. His companion seemed to voice his concern when he asked, "You sure them pumas'll be in there?"

The man decided not to answer or ignored him. He stepped into the woods carefully. Before the three others could follow him, it seemed as if the trees had swallowed him. The group kept close and the man gave a whispered warning, "Watch yourselves. They attack from high ground."

"From the trees?" one of the men asked.

The grin returned for a split second, "Not all Texas is flat. You should know that." True to his word, they found themselves in a dried river bed sinking low into a tiny canyon. "Light your lanterns, boys, pumas have good eyesight and like to attack in the dark."

The tracker flinched and clenched his jaw at the younger hunter as the boy clumsily fixed his lantern. They kept working their way through the river bed occasionally stepping up onto the bank. The ground to their ride sloped downward easily and rolled back up a hill. To the left was rocks and fallen trees making a stair step to the next level ground seven feet up. Their lights cast shadows on the debris and more than once Joshua Cody heard the boy whimper at the monstrous shapes. This time, however, he didn't reprimand him. They were making themselves the perfect bait for the cougar to be lured out.

Josh decided to add the finishing touches to ensure their success tonight. He pulled out a small vile of blood. He poured some onto his fingers and started touching different parts of rocks and trees as they walked. Rubbing some onto his arm and letting the final amount drip to the ground, he slowed his pace. They'd be coming soon now.

He tensed inside as the familiar feeling settled over him. Ever since he was a young boy he could sense when eyes were turned on his back. The feeling continued for several more seconds till it started. The tawny cat about eight feet long measuring from tail to nose flew out of the trees with a banshee scream. Guns were fired but way too late. The youngest hunter had yelped and dropped the lantern, shattering it on a rock. Josh simply ducked out of the cat's way as it bounded back into the woods with a ticked off screech.

Slowly he got back up and stared angrily at the two hunters. "You two didn't tell me you wanted to shoot it."

"Why else would we come here looking for a cougar for? A pet!" the leader of the hunters huffed angrily. He shook his head turned around and picked the younger one up by the scruff of his shirt, "Get up," he ordered.

Josh gritted his teeth and grabbed the collar of the elder hunter, pulling him up to his face. "I only hunt for food…never for sport. You told me that you wanted it alive!"

The anger left his portly face. "I… we…you just…," he stuttered, "You-you never woulda got us here if I told ya other wise."

Josh just growled, reared back his fist, and punched the hunter square in the stomach, causing him to double over onto his knees, gasping for air. "There's nothing I hate more than liars." He then pulled out a golden star shaped badge with the word deputy written on it. "I'm sure you all know I'm the deputy of Northbrok, and I could arrest you for such a thing. Sure, it's not against the law to hunt pumas out here...but I could make it if I wanted to, and the both of you could spend a real long time in a nice small jail cell. Would you want that?"

They all shook their heads vigorously. "We didn't mean to…what I …" he finally stopped himself before he put his other foot in his proverbial mouth. "No, Mr. Cody."

"Good. Now I suggest y'all take your guns, go back to your horses, and get the hell out of here! Otherwise, I'll take your guns, and your horses, and leave you to the pumas!"

The three scrambled to get their things and hurriedly picked their way back the way they had come. Josh blew a deep breath out of his nose and glanced down. The shattered lantern had caused a small fire and smoke began curling upward into air. He pulled his canteen off his back and dumped the water onto the small flames. They hissed out of existence indignantly. He also picked up as many pieces of glass as he could. No need for the cats to get hurt from this idiots mistakes.

Suddenly the feeling was back. He turned to look over his shoulder and caught the glowing eyes of the cougar. They both held still sizing each other up. Then Josh tipped his hat to the beast. The cat's ear twitched and like lightning, darted back into the trees.

* * *

Josh tried to simply ignore the light behind his eyelids but it couldn't be helped any longer. He opened his eyes wearily. Getting home last night in the dark was not something he'd like to do again. He swung his legs out from the blankets and sat up. For a while he stared blankly at the wall. His cabin was small. A two room place with one being his kitchen and sitting area the other his bedroom. He glanced up wall and grin touched his face at the memento. On the way was an ornate dream catcher. Feathers from several birds dangled on strips of deer hide tied to the hoop. On the crisscrossing of tightly pulling strings were many beads of varying colors. He had other such memories hanging on the wall or on the single shelf with his books. He had very few possessions such as these and he got by with what he had.

Rising from the bed he walked out to the porch and sat down on the chair to watch the sun continue its rise.

Just then, Josh could hear the faint sounds of a horses hooves trampling the earth, along with the sounds of a rider whistling and yelling, "Hyah!" Josh turned his head to the left to see a man riding a horse, along with a heavy bag dangling off his right shoulder coming his way. Suddenly, he remembered he was still in his nightgown. Hurrying inside he changed. By the time he had finished and placed his hat on his head, the rider had dropped down from his horse. "Pony Express, Deputy."

Josh nodded and took the envelope. The return address made him quirk an eye brow. He'd gotten letters of thanks from British explorers he had helped to track and he assumed it was another. Thanking the rider he went inside to open it. Going over the letter he had to blink several times to see if he'd read the name right. The Charles Burton? Josh had heard many stories from the Brits he helped about the once general in Queen Victoria's army. But due to some unknown incident he had been put on leave. Now he was requesting Josh's appearance at his home in London. He read over the letter again and saw a date. He sighed. He was to leave for England in a week. Josh put the letter down and rubbed his hand over his face. He'd been meaning to find some assistant deputies.


	2. Chapter 2

London, England. The sun was shining as the birds flew over the water. Big Ben, the clock tower, chimed a beautiful melody as it struck ten o'clock a.m. A carriage pulled up to a stately building. The Royal British Exploration Society. From the carriage came Josh. He looked up in awe at the marble building gleaming in the morning air. He felt a tad shabby standing there in his red vest, dark brown britches, and mud crusted brown trench coat. He pulled on his black hat and took the brave steps up to the building.

As soon as he entered the lobby, he removed his hat and walked up to a man at one of the desks. This man was dressed in a pressed suit and bowtie. Josh felt awkward in this new climate and he cleared his throat. The man looked up from his papers. "May I help you?" he asked giving the deputy an inquisitive look.

"Uh, yes. I'm Joshua Cody. Charles Burton asked me to come. You see, he sent me a letter-"

"Yes," the man said standing, cutting Josh short, "He's been expecting you. Right this way." Josh nodded uncomfortably kicking himself for being intimidated by this poor excuse a man and walked towards the end of a highly decorated hall.

At the end of the hall was an even more elaborate door. The suited man opened the doors and Josh's stomach twisted painfully but would not let the bearded man with black hair sitting at his desk smoking his pipe to see it. The room was decorated with animal trophies. These prizes ranged from deer and moose antlers to tiger, bear, and lion. The secretary, thankfully, broke Josh's attention.

"Joshua Cody from the United States of America has arrived for you, Master Burton."

"Ah," he said a happy tone in his voice, "Thank you, Jennings."

The man bowed his head and left Joshua standing in the doorway.

"Do sit down, my good man," he said to the Texan, smoothing out his black suit, as if he was just at the men's club for brandy.

"Thank you, kindly, sir," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down in front of the desk. A look of uneasiness appeared on his face as he eyed the many stuffed animals and mounted heads staring at him with lifeless glass eyes, baring their claws, antlers, horns, and fangs.

Burton leaned across his desk resting his head on one fist. "I understand you have a great of experience with wild animals," he said his eyes smirked to emphasize "wild."

Josh turned his attention back to Burton and answered, "Not as much as you have by the looks of your office."

Burton chuckled, "Do you like it? It's taken me years to bring the …collection to such heights."

Josh narrowed his eyebrows. "To be honest, sir, it disgusts me."

"Ah," he said a moment of disapproving in his eyes. But in an instant it was gone, "Never matter. I have a special request of your…talents. As you may or may not have noticed, this fair city in the most powerful empire the world has seen in hundreds of years is becoming far more populated than there is room for. The Exploratory Society has petitioned the queen to colonize in a new land."

"Where would that be, exactly?"

"In a place where we already have some settlements but no where near as large as London to make a difference," Burton paused and a grin came to his face, "Africa. It's the perfect place. There are some areas that not even the locals use and we're happy to move right in."

Josh raised an eyebrow at this statement. He has heard recently that British empire had been having trouble in Africa due to both the Boers and the Zulus. "I hear you're all having trouble down there due the border you made between the South African Republic and the Kingdom of Zululand."

"Things are being resolved," Burton nodded almost absentmindedly, "Yours and two others' orders are to go and study the wildlife and the area. Make a report of your findings on whether the place is habitable and the wildlife is manageable. Send the report within six months time so we can move forward with colonization."

Josh then decided to ask the question that anyone would when offered a job. "How much will I get paid, exactly?"

"More than your job does in a year, I assure you." Burton chuckled.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Mr. Burton, just be specific."

Burton's smile never faded from his face but he lifted an eyebrow, "The crown is willing to pay you a thousand pounds. And if I'm not mistaken that is about one thousand five hundred and eighty-seven American Dollars."

Josh's eyes widened at that query. That sounded like an awful lot of money, and with it, he would be set for life. What other choice did he have. "Alright, sir, you got yourself a tracker," he said, extending his hand.

The former military man grinned even wider and grasped Josh's hand firmly, "It's a pleasure doing business with you." He then pulled out a folder, "Oh and before I forget. This is the information on your companions. You'll meet them on the train in the morning."

Josh smiled. "I have time, why don't you tell me about them yourself?"

"Very well." Burton took his seat again. "One is a gentleman from China named Chen Ling. He's is an expert in biology, both of plants and animals, and likes to sketch whatever he stumbles upon. He is best known in his native land as being a school teacher and for discovering a new species of flower, which he calls the Moon Lilly."

"Hmm, you don't say," Josh said as he thumbed through the folder, looking at the pictures of the two others he was going to accompany.

"Quite an extraordinary man," Burton agreed then continued to the last, "The other is Denzel Baker, a black fellow. He works at the Central Park Menagerie in New York, so he knows nearly all the animals that roam the African plains."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Your train leaves around noon tomorrow and your supplies listed there will be accompanying you. It will take you to the boat docks in Portsmouth. Then a ship will take you across the Mediterranean through the Gulf of Aqaba and into the Red Sea. Then around the tip of Eastern Africa and land on the shore of Kenya. Then you are to travel north after that."

"North to where?"

"Whatever land is available," Burton said.

Josh mulled this over quietly and finally asked, "What exactly am I reporting?"

"Let me know if it is safe. That the sav- locals will stay peaceful once we've settled."

Josh thought it over. He had never been to a place like Africa before; who knew what dangers he could encounter. And what of the native people; would they be aggressive towards a white person? On the other hand, he did have some peaceful experiences with a tribe of Cherokee Indians back in Texas. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard for him to make friends with the people in Africa. He thought back to what Burton had said and done. The tiny things he caught that he was pretty sure the man wanted to hide. He didn't know yet what to do with it. But Josh made up his mind. With that, he nodded and said, "Alright. Sounds reasonable."

Burton clapped his hands once and shook Josh's hand, "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Cody. I am afraid to say I will not be seeing you off. But good luck all the same."

Josh left the office and walked back down the hall. He had chuckled at Burton's farewell. Yeah, I'm going off into the Dark Continent with two complete strangers to study the land and see if the locals are hospitable. This was going to be one hell of a trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was balmy. Sticky, and dirty. But that's just the way the ocean is. In some spots it's beautiful and fresh. The prints in the sands are washed clean every night giving it a wild look. Like man has never been there before. However, as Josh got out of the cabby, he wasn't standing near this picturesque beach. No, as the cabby drove away, the salty wind hit him and he felt tainted. Many of the sailors who would be boarding the ship were bustling about packing supplies and barrels of water.

Josh walked up the gangplank after the men carrying more supplies. Once he was aboard he looked up the mast craning his neck to see the top. He whistled low. This was a big ship. His eyes lingered on the top in the crow's nest for a moment. He thought he saw a pair of legs dangling over the edge. Suddenly a shrill whistle made Josh snap his neck away from the odd sight. He rubbed his neck as someone shouted, "We're 'bout to shove off. Board!"

Josh looked back up to the mast and got to see a very odd sight. A man had just left the crow's nest with a notepad tucked into the back of his trousers and a sketching pencil in his mouth. He then sat on the edge of the platform that wound around the nest. To Josh's surprise and apprehension, the man quickly spun around his long dark braid whipping out behind him. He was going to fall! Just then as the man fell backward, he grabbed the rope rigging. Josh had to laugh.

This man was upside down. But not for long.

He flipped ride side up kicking his legs forward. He swayed in the rope ladder for a moment before climbing to the other side of the ladder so that his back was now to the mast. Josh actually gasped when the man turned around and jumped. Grabbing onto the mast, this monkey of a man slip down the mast to the deck below.

Josh's eyes were wide and he chuckled as the man pulled out the notepad from his pants and the pencil from his mouth. Now that he got a good at the man, he could see that he was Chinese. His smile was hard to ignore and it made his rather large round nose seem smaller. His eyes looked almost like dark chocolate almonds. Above his eyes were thick dark eyebrows. His hair was long and he had guessed right at seeing the braid. His origin was discovered not just from his face but also from the long sleeved black Mandarin jacket with white cuffs. The jacket was closed together with many long straight horizontal fasteners. He wore matching slacks and Josh could see slipper like black shoes that fit his feet like a glove.

"That was some move just there," Josh said in an attempt to start conversation.

"Oh. That? I was being stupid. Don't try that. You will fall and die," he said humor light in his voice. His words were crisp and Josh could tell English was most definitely his second language.

"Oh, I won't. I don't think I have the limbs for it. Besides, riding and fencing are more my style." He then extended his hand toward the man. "Joshua Cody, deputy of Northbroke, Texas."

The Asian took the hand. Then he bowed his head one first to a flat hand, "Chen Ling of China. I live in the Lotus Pass in the mountains. I have been anxious to meet you."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Have you now?"

"I helped to build railroads in the United States. But have not been back. It is always good to meet new people," he said a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Oh, I feel the same." Josh was surprised that he was shaking hands with a man that helped connect the east and west coast of the United States through railroad. "I also hear you're a school teacher where you come from."

"Yes," he said the smile seeming to grow bigger as he thought of his students, "I teach many subjects. From learning English to Kung Fu."

Josh's eyes widened. "Really? That's interesting."

"If you are willing, I will teach you," he said slapping the much taller man on the arm.

Josh chuckled. He was beginning to like this Oriental. The both turned around to go below when they spotted a man just entering the boat. His chocolate brown skin set him apart from many of the sailors and people of London. His dark short hair was tight and curly but the length didn't seem long at all. He wore a casual dark navy blue suit and had a leather bag slung over his shoulder. The black man spotted the two immediately and approached them with a gleaming white smile that contrasted greatly with his dark face.

"Joshua Cody," he said holding out his hand to him, "My name is Denzel Baker."

He shook Ling's hand as well, "Chen Ling. Is this all of us?"

"Looks like it," said Josh said lamely. He was a tad preoccupied taking in their new companion.

Josh considered himself about average in height but standing next to this giant of a man made him feel short. It's not that Denzel was like half a foot taller. He was only about two inches taller than Josh but Denzel was very broad shouldered and fit. As Josh looked closer at him he noticed a small scar on his right on the cheekbone. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Josh's concentration broke when Ling asked him, "I hear you know a lot about animals. Can you tell by sight alone?"

"Most of them, yes," Denzel replied, "I went to school in New York and I've been to many countries to collect data on the native species there."

"I've been to a few different countries, myself. Mexico, Panama, Brazil, tracking down animals for people to study or to take to a zoo. My normal job is deputy of a small town in Texas, but being a tracker helps pay the bills."

The three men looked up as the holler rang over their heads. "All crew and passengers are free to go below!"

Denzel waved his arm to the stairs, "Shall we?"

They walked down into the galley. A sailor pointed them to their rooms and toward a shared sitting room the captain was letting them use. The room had several desks, a decent collection of books, and sofas to recline on.

Denzel plopped down on the sofa letting one arm hang over the side of the arm rest and the other rest on lap. He splayed his legs out for a moment before sitting back up. "So, anybody else hates suits?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Ling nodded, "Old China was smart. The suits at home are much like this. Loose is best," he said sitting down opposite him.

"Alright, listen up," Josh interrupted. "Before we do anything else, I need to lay down some ground rules if we are in order to survive this little camping trip."

"Rules like what?" Chen asked. Both the seated men were now seriously listening.

"I really only have one. When we're out there, we need to stay together. If you want to explore, it's all of us or you don't go." Josh said firmly. "If one of you does go alone, you fend for yourself, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Chen nodded.

"Can we add some rules?" Denzel said.

Josh nodded, "By all means."

"You have to promise," he said eyeing Josh, "that no matter the danger to us, you won't shoot anything."

Josh restrained from getting angry at him. He didn't know what Josh's resolves were so he laid it down pure and simple. "I don't kill. I hunt for food. Nothing else."

"Glad we see eye to eye on that." Denzel said, "But why all the rifles and pistols?"

Josh had meant to take all his things to his room. "Burton supplied them to us. But I myself really have no use for them. I'm a tracker. I track animals. But I'm also being paid to be your bodyguard. You're the brains of this expedition. I'm just the brawn."

Ling's smile fell. "Who decided this?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Denzel said looking to Josh skeptically.

Josh winced inside. He'd just insulted these two. "I didn't mean any offense. I just thought…"

"That we were just scientists? What part of 'Kung Fu' was Chinese to you?" Chen asked, not angered but slightly miffed.

"I didn't spend four years on the Negro rugby team for nothing." Denzel muttered.

"Rugby? " Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's like football, but there aren't a lot of rules. It's pretty rough." He replied.

Josh nodded. "Alright. Sorry. It's just that's what Burton instructed me to be on this trip."

"Maybe I should show Mr. Burton my Kung Fu classes," Chen said his mood lightened again.

Denzel laughed softly. He stretched and yawned, "I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Alright," said Josh, "Just watch it when the boat starts moving."

Chen chuckled, "You don't want to fall off the bed."

Denzel laughed again, "True. What are you two going to do?"

The Chinese man stood from his chair and said, "More climbing."

"I'll just sit here for a while," said Josh. "I'll catch up."

As the two scientists left the sitting room, Josh sat on a chair that was right next to the window looking out at the water. He didn't feel excited exactly; more anxious than anything. He was anxious but he felt somewhat ready. Just then, the steam ship's whistle could be heard and Josh felt the room jerk forward a bit. _"Here goes nothing,"_ Josh thought as he watched the shore slide out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month at sea as the steam ship to Kenya glided across the waves. Denzel looked out over the water as it slid by. He'd always wondered what his ancestral home was like. Not that he had even considered Africa his home. New York was home to him. He loved it there. And he loved his job. The reason he was glad to join this outfit was because of some new neighbors that had moved in three months ago. They were from the south. At first he was glad to be part of the welcoming committee at his church. He always wanted to start over fresh with new neighbors. But this family had a deep rooted uneasiness towards blacks. He knew he should've expected it but he wasn't the type of person to make accusations…too often. Feelings were very cold when he left. He just hoped while he was gone the rest of the congregation would be warm and welcome and that the new neighbor might change their minds.

Putting this out of his mind for now, he scanned the seas for the tenth time hoping to see the shore.

Josh walked up to the taller man and leaned against the railing. "How long you been out here?"

Denzel shrugged, "An hour, I guess."

"What's it like? Do you know?" Josh asked looking out the sea.

"I've never been there. So I can't say." He said turning his back to the water, "I've read a lot about it. There are open savannas and dense jungles with wide deserts in between," he added with a chuckle, "It's very diverse; probably because it's so large. Africa is twice as big as the United States."

"Yeah," said Josh. "I could tell by just looking at it on a globe or a map."

"It'll be different from a map," Denzel laughed, "Not much has been documented yet of the cultures that live there. Hopefully I get some notes to get a comprehensive essay written."

"You do that," said Josh. "I'm just curious as to what the animals are gonna be like. I mean, back in Texas, I could handle myself fine. Hell, it ain't called the wild west for nothin'. But this will be Africa, which is even wilder. I don't know if I'll be ready for such a place."

"I am too. I've seen plenty in captivity, but to see them in their natural habitat will be something else," he said with a grin.

"I've dealt with pumas, coyotes, buffaloes, bison, bears, and wild horses. Now I'm gonna have to deal with lions, elephants, rhinos, and whatever else is out there. Hoo boy!"

Denzel laughed, "You'll have plenty of chances. So long as you don't tick them off."

"Well, for the money I'm being paid, I hope it's worth it."

"As do I," he sighed. He stretched some and asked, "Have you seen Chen?"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "No, not recently."

Denzel laughed, "I've been watching him and I swear, sometimes I think he's going to fall off the ship!"

"With that little stunt he pulled off yesterday, I highly doubt that."

"Sometimes he reminds me a monkey. Ha! A gibbon." He chuckled at the sudden memory.

Suddenly a hoarse excited yell rang over the ship, "Land Ho!" Almost as out of no where as the yell had been, Chen appeared on the roof of the helm's cabin. He front flipped off the roof to the deck a few feet from the two men. "We have arrived!" he said regaining his composure but not loosing his smile.

Josh's eyes widened. "Where?" he asked.

"Off the port," Chen said walking over the railing. Denzel followed after him and they got their first glimpse at one of the last wild places on Earth. Africa was just a shoreline to them at first. A huge tree grew right out of the sands a few meters in from the water. The green land beyond the sand was remarkable. The green plains were unlike the terrain the Americans had dealt with before. Even Chen had to admit this green was much more vivid and alive. Their taste of Africa was small but they'd get to know it more than they ever imagined.

"So that's Africa, huh?" asked Josh as he looked onward at the new land. "Looks a lot like home if you ask me."

"It looks new to me," Chen said, more used to mountains and snow. The land was flat and spread as far as the eye could see, like a green carpet.

* * *

They unloaded their supplies into the row boats and shoved ashore. The horses were loaded and rowed to shore one at a time due to weight restrictions. Once everything was ready they all took a last look at the ship some five hundred yards from the beach.

"Well, this is it." Denzel said, "If you want to go back, start swimming. It's a long way home."

"It is going to take us a long time to get where we are going," Chen said, "But the journey of a thousands miles begins with the first step."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Josh muttered mounting his horse.

"I liked it," Denzel said with a grin.

So they set out across the wide open green plains for the heart of Kenya.


	5. Chapter 5

The four explorers had been traveling for four days on horse back through the plains of the African Savannah. The hot sun beat down on them during the day, the cold winds nipped at them during the night, and everywhere they looked there were animals of every shape and size.

Chen spurred his horse faster and up to Denzel. "What in the known world is that?" he asked pointing to an oddly red antelope with black and white stripped legs helping its newborn to stand.

Denzel glanced over to it and grinned. "That's a Bongo. Strange pelt isn't it?"

Chen laughed, "Very," he agreed.

"Whoa!" shouted Josh at his horse, wanting to stop and look at the cute little baby. He smiled as he watched the young antelope stagger to his feet and try to walk, only to fall down again. "Determined little fella, huh?"

"He's got to be," Denzel said, "Or she…They need to run from the predators. The faster they learn to walk, the better."

Chen shrugged sadly. "There has to be a cycle. A give and take."

Just then, the baby stood up one more time and successfully began to walk around its mother. When it was finished, its mother walked up to it and licked its face.

Denzel nodded knowingly and spurred the horse onward.

Josh, seeing Denzel leave, spurred his horse as well, following close behind.

* * *

The three kept their pace and soon the brush became less dense. They could make out shapes on the horizon. There were huts. Huts that were shapes like enormous domes, made of dead grass and palm frawns, each having a big rounded door. All these huts made up a small village. At the center was a large fire burning away, leaving a trail of smoke in the sky.

"I see a village up ahead," said Chen.

Denzel nodded an excited look on his face, "Do you think they're friendly?"

As they got closer to the village they saw the people start to move about their day. Josh's eyes widened as he saw the various tribes people move about throughout the village, staring back at him as he and the others moved closer toward the village. "I think we should turn around, boys," he said, with a slight nervous tone. "I think this is a Zulu village."

"What's so bad about a Zulu village?" Chen asked.

"Haven't you heard about the tension that's going on between the Zulus and the Boers?"

Chen chuckled nervously with a shake of the head to confirm his no.

"You might want to remind him," Denzel said.

"Oh," Chen mumbled noticing the tribe's men start to come toward them, "I remember now." He started to spur his horse away.

Josh's horse began to stumble around nervously as the tribe's men approached him and the others. "Easy girl, " he said to calm the horse down. He then raised a hand at the tribe's men. "If any of you understand English, we mean you no harm. We merely want to pass through your village."

"Or go around. That works too," Chen said nervously.

Denzel kept his hands on the reigns. He needn't give any reason for the tribe to fear them. The people surrounded them and watched them wearily with their spears.

Josh looked at Denzel. "Can you speak Zulu?" he asked.

Denzel shook his head clear of the stupor. Why hadn't he thought of that first. He nodded to Josh and dismounted his horse. He stood next to his horse and told the gathering in their native tongue the greeting Josh had given earlier emphasizing that they were not going to cause any harm.

"Will they leave us alone?" asked Chen.

Denzel was about to ask them when a passage formed in the crowd of people. A lone figure came towards them. A man was coming toward them with a staff in his hand. It had many strands of beads dangling from the crooked top of the stick. There were also several cried gourds painted bright purple, red and orange. He wore a simple animal skin about his waist and chest. On his head sat a round head piece with white feathers splayed away from him. It looked like a very fluffy hallo. He had no hair on his face or his head. He had a look in his eye that seemed as old as the plains themselves. They weren't wild but they seemed to hold an ancient knowledge that if it were attempted to be explained it would not make any sense.

He walked up Denzel and placed his empty hand on the man's shoulder. "Welcome. Might I ask why you need to be alone?" he asked in English, though he spoke with his tongue's accent.

Josh was surprised that this strange man from a people he had never known knew of his language. Did British explorers teach him? "You speak English," said Josh. "Who taught you?"

Something lit up in his eyes and he put a finger to his lips, "That is my secret. But you never did answer my question."

"We're just explorers," answered Chen, bowing his head. "We were sent here by a far away empire to study your land and tell them of it."

"We're sorry if we have upset your people," said Denzel. "I would never hurt them. My roots come from this place."

The man's eyes lowered in what looked like concern, "You cloud people have come here before. We know you want to take land not insight. But because your friend here is a comforting sight to this people, we will not harm you."

"What exactly have we "cloud" people done?" Josh asked, in a concerned tone.

"Many stories have come across the desert and they speak of many kidnappings and disappearances. I have not seen it with my own eyes but I do fear it," he replied.

Josh's eyes widened in realization of what the chief said. "Slave traders," he said to himself, rather shocked. He then dismounted his horse and walked up to the chief. "Chief, I assure you that were are not here for such a disgusting purpose. We are just here to explore the land and study it's creatures, that's all." He then pulled out a pistol and showed it to the chief. "Besides, I only kill for food, never for sport."

Lebo nodded, " I will tell my people what has transpired and then I will assist you further."

Josh nodded back. "Thank you."

"You never did tell us your name," Denzel said.

"Lebo," the chief nodded and turned back to his people.

Chen smiled. "What a very nice person," he said.

"Not too many of them in this world anymore," replied Josh.

Chen joined his companions on the ground. When Lebo returned to them he asked, "What do you need to do?"

"Well," said Josh. "We could use a place to stay for a few months."

"We've been traveling for days and need a permanent base of operations," said Denzel. "Well, at least until we have to leave, that is."

Lebo looked at them individually. He then nodded, "I believe I know a good place. It is about a day's journey from here. It is a place called the Pridelands. There is a King and Queen there that are kind and wise. They will be able to help you."

Chen frowned, "We can't stay here?"

Lebo shook his head, "My people are weary of you still. We have many strong beliefs, superstitions, if you will. They asked me to send you away." He added sadly.

"Any place is good for me," said Josh.

"Head south and if you pass the giant rock, you've gone too far," Lebo said his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"What are the Majesties' names?" Denzel asked.

"Simba and Nala," Lebo answered with a grin.

"Thank you, Lebo," nodded Chen. "You've been so kind to us, I only wish we could give you something in return."

The same mischievous look came across the old man's face. "You're beasts are very unique. They resemble zebras, yet they have no stripes."

"Oh," said Denzel. "You like our horses?"

Chen handed his reigns over to the chief, "They are yours," he said a big smile on his face.

Josh however tightened his grip around his horse's reigns. "Excuse me, fellas, but I'd like to keep mine, if that's all right with you and the chief." He then turned to the chief, "Sorry, Lebo, but back where I come from, a man's not a man without his horse."

Lebo nodded, "Dignity is sometimes the fall of man. But you can keep your horse."

Josh nodded, "Thank you."

"Well, let's head south," Denzel said, "It'll be a long walk."

"Agreed," nodded Josh, remounting his horse and tightening his grip on the reins.

"If our bodyguard thinks so, then so do I," replied Chen, mounting up onto Josh's horse, but not before picking strands of dead savannah grass for himself.

Denzel handed the reins to his horse to Lebo.

"Good luck," Lebo said.

"You too, Lebo." said Josh, tipping his hat, politely. "And I pray the tension between your people and the Boers dies down, and that war doesn't come to your land."

Lebo nodded with as he tried not to show his doubt.

The group then set off again.


	6. Chapter 6

A day had passed since the three explorers had left the Zulu village for the Pridelands. Denzel was hiking and Chen sat on the back of Josh's horse, since the two gave up their horses as thank you presents for the Zulu chief. Denzel was having a wonderful time watching the animals they passed. He was more giddy than a school girl.

"Enjoying yourself, Denzel?" asked Josh, giving off a slight smirk as he watched Denzel smiling at the different animals out on the savannah.

"I'd always known there were all kinds of different gnu, but I never did see them all! This is remarkable!" he exclaimed, writing more in his journal of the animals.

Josh raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Gnu?"

"It's a grazer. They're over there." Denzel explained, pointing again to the herd.

Josh looked over at the animals that Denzel was pointing at. They were tall, had gray fur with black stripes, long cow-like faces, and twisted horns ontop of their heads. "Funny," said Josh. "I always thought they were called Wildebeests."

Denzel nodded, "They are. The names refer to same animal."

Josh said nothing and just nodded, knowingly.

Chen, holding on to Josh's shoulder, hoping not to fall off, looked around the savannah, in hopes to see an animal he'd never seen before. Chen had finished making his straw hat yesterday and he was very glad he had made one. The sun was very hot. "I am glad I live in China," he said, wiping his brow, "I miss the snow already."

Just then, he saw a large gray animal just a few yards away from them. It had short stubby legs, pig like ears, and two large horns on it's nose. Chen pointed out at the animal and said. "Ooh, look at that over there."

Denzel saw it as well and froze. "Let's try to avoid this one," he said softly.

Chen raised an eyebrow. "Is that a rhinoceros?"

"Yes, it is. They have very poor eye sight, but excellent hearing. Let's not inadvertently tick it off," he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I agree," Josh said, nodding. "I've dealt with angry bison back in Texas and they're not something to tangle with. But something like that rhino over there...probably put a bison to shame."

So the three explorers slowly and cautiously walked on, making sure that they did not alert the rhino to their position. The animals didn't seem to mind the humans. They simply kept their distance out of plain curiosity and fear.

"We must seem very strange to them," said Chen.

"We do look different from Africans," Denzel said, "Even I'm a little lighter than most of the tribes here."

They walked on for a long time and soon found themselves in open savannah. They were alone. For the most part. Denzel suddenly spotted a mass on the ground. "Josh, what is that?" he asked pointing to the spot in the grass

Joshed looked over his horse to see a young zebra foal lying on the ground and breathing heavily. "It's a zebra," he said. "But what's it doing on the ground?"

"Can you see if it's hurt?" he asked alarm in his voice.

"Sure." Josh then dismounted his horse and slowly approached the zebra. Upon closer inspection, he could see small slashes in the animal's shoulders and rump. Blood slowly seepeing from the open wounds. "Hoo boy, you don't look too good, little fella," he said as he gently pet the zebra's mane. He then turned to the others. "He's hurt, bleeding pretty bad!"

Denzel hurried to the horse and grabbed a bag. He went back to the young animal and looked over the damage.

"What can I do?" Chen asked from atop Josh's horse.

"Keep the foal calm," Denzel ordered.

Chen nodded, dismounted the horse, and ran towards the zebra foal, kneeling down and holding it's head.

"Gently Chen, this thing's probably scared as it is," Denzel cautioned.

The China man nodded and stroked the foul's head softly, whispering some comforting words in Chinese.

"Did a lion do that to him?" Josh asked, looking closely at the foal's wound.

"Hard to tell. It's almost unheard of for predators to leave their prey behind," Denzel said confusion in his voice. Then his eyes widened and his movements picked up pace, "The only reason a lion would leave a wounded foul alone is if the parent beat the lion off and chased it away. We better be quick before the mom comes back," he said now very scared for their safety.

"But what if the mother doesn't come back?"

Denzel frowned at both the wound and the prospect of the mother leaving the poor foal all alone. "We could try and find a watering hole," Denzel said.

"Don't forget to patch the wound first, Denzel," Chen said, stroking the foal's mane.

He nodded and pulled more gauze from his bag. He was trying very hard to keep the blood to stop flowing. He then wrapped some of the gauze over the foal's eyes. "This is so we can lead the foal wherever we want without getting scared."

"Yeah," said Josh. "I remember when I had to do that back home in Texas when a friend's barn caught fire and the animals were too scared to get out."

"Well, it appears to be working on him so far. He seems calm enough." Denzel then took the rest of the gauze and wrapped them tightly around the foal's wounds, quickly ceasing the blood flow. "There we go. Now, we ought to lead this little fella to a watering hole…if there even is one around here."

Josh nodded. "Alright, Denzel," he said, climbing back onto his horse, "Lead the way."

"Wait for me," said Chen as he climbed up onto Josh's horse.

Denzel then took some rope from out of his pack and ties it around the zebra foal's neck. He then gave it a tug, and with some luck, the zebra foal slowly got back onto its feet and followed Denzel as he gently pulled on the rope. "Come on, boy," he said, "Time to go find your mama."

Josh gently kicked at his horse's side, and soon, he and Chen began to follow Denzel and the foal to find a watering hole.

* * *

As they continued, a small watering hole eventually came into view that had a spattering of trees nearby.

"Now there's a welcoming sight," Josh sighed, dismounting his horse and tying her to the nearest tree. Chen hopped off as well and joined Denzel under the shade of the tree.

It was so bizarre and almost mystical to see the variety of animals around the water. There were giraffes and elephants standing with gazelle and wildebeests. Josh could also see zebra, water buffalo and even two rhinos. He'd also never seen so many birds in one place. Giant birds with white bodies and black wings flew above the water and near the shore, their long legs almost nonexistent they were so skinny.

"It seems so peaceful," Chen smiled.

Just then, a lone zebra approached Denzel. It looked at the injured zebra and quickly galloped to its side, nuzzling it gently. Josh grabbed a water canister, calmly walked over to the water hole and scooped up some water. He came back and poured some water over the zebra foal's mouth, so it could drink some of it. Denzel grabbed the gauze from the zebra foals eyes and slowly removed them so it could see again. The young zebra looked up to see its mother, as it gently nuzzled with her. The group watch the two, as they were enjoying the tender moment of maternal love.

"Much better," said Denzel, smiling. He then sat back against the tree his hands behind his head as a pillow. "I say we take advantage of the shade while it's here."

"Not right here," Josh said, "let's try and make it to that tree over there. It's bigger and the shade will probably be better."

Denzel looked in the direction that Josh was pointing at and spotted a huge banyan tree. He seemed to change his mind and nodded, "That's an excellent idea."

So the group picked up and starting walking again. Chen spoke up after a while and said, "I wonder what this kind Simba will look like."

"Maybe he's a tall muscular warrior with tattoos all over his body," Josh said trying to envision the mighty king, "Yeah, with a giant crown of feathers and flowers."

Denzel laughed, "He might as well be. The name Simba is Swahili for Lion."

"Really?" Chen looked impressed, "Maybe he fought one and that's how he became king."

"What does Queen Nala's name mean?" Josh asked.

"Gift, if I have my Swahili straight," Denzel replied.

"How much longer do you think until we see this big rock?" Chen asked starting to feel weary. If truth be known, all of them were starting to get tired. It had been a long two days and they just wanted to get to their destination.

"The tree's not far ahead and then we'll take a break," Josh said spurring his horse a little faster.

Denzel tried not to let his bags and belongings bounce so much as he hurried after the horse. Soon, the group reached the tree and nearly collapsed in relief. Chen sat and looked at the horizon with a happy smile. "It's so beautiful out here," he said. He then pointed to a giant mountain many miles out, "what mountain is that?"

"That is Kilimanjaro," Denzel explained, "It used to be a volcano, now it lies dormant."

"Whoa, a volcano? Amazing,"

After Josh tied down the horse again, the men sat against the tree, watching as the animals grazed not far from them. Just then, Josh felt his hat being lifted off his head. He reached his hand up to his hair and sighed. His hat was gone. He turn to Chen on his left. "Alright, partner give me hat back."

"I don't have your hat. I have my own hat," he said tilting his straw one.

"Quit fooling around Chen and give me back my.." suddenly Josh's hat landed back onto his head. "…hat?"

Chen had a cheeky grin on his face, "I told you I didn't take it."

"Don't look at me," Denzel said putting up his hands in surrender.

"No one else coulda taken it," Josh said looking up and behind his shoulder.

Suddenly a strange creature pounced onto the ground from the tree top. It looked like a large gray haired monkey with blue cheek, a red and rippled nose ridge and a mane of white hair complete with a small white beard. The monkey was holding a stick oddly similar to Lebo's, Josh noted. The creature looked at the three with what could have been a grin.

"So you're the little hat thief, huh?" asked Josh, "Thanks for giving it back."

"What kind of baboon is that?" Chen asked cocking his head.

"It's actually not a baboon. It's a mandrill," Denzel answered, "I have one back at Central Park."

The mandrill stepped closer to them and sniffed them curiously. Chen reached out his hand to touch the animal. "Wow. What an amazi-" the mandrill then smacked Chen on the noggin with his stick. "Ouch!"

"I think that means don't touch," Josh laughed. Then he reached into his pack and picked out a large fruit. He offered it to the mandrill. "Here. Go on, take it."

The mandrill jumped back at the offering immediately, but slowly limped toward it again. He sniffed the fruit cautiously then snatched it out of the man's hand. The mandrill ran up the tree to a low branch and ate the fruit up. Chen saw the monkey's teeth and blanched quite suddenly. "Oh my," he breathed, "he has very large teeth."

Josh looked up and when he saw them whistled low in amazement. "Those suckers are huge," he commented.

Denzel nodded, "The mandrill back home had teeth that were three inches long. Almost as big as a lion's."

"Do they eat meat?" Chen asked almost fearful of the bite behind those canines.

"Kenny didn't. I guess it was mainly for scaring off the other males. Protecting their little families," Denzel said.

The mandrill finished, and to let the group know he was done, he dropped the remains on Chen's head. Thankfully for Chen, his hat took most of the gooey mess. The monkey jumped back down and eyed the three men again. Suddenly, the mandrill took the stick in both hands and shook the stick so that the gourds tied to the end rattled over the men's heads. The thing the mandrill did was grab handfuls of dirt and blow it into their faces.

While the men recovered from their coughing and sneezing fits the mandrill disappeared into the tree.

When the sand was cleared from their eyes, nose and throats the mandrill was gone. "Where'd he go?" Josh wondered, still spitting out sand. He looked around the tree and then saw something that almost made him forget how to breathe. "Hey fellas, I think I found the big rock."

Chen and Denzel followed him to the other side of the tree and gazed in awe at the sight. It was giant structure made from two rocks. One rock was jutting upwards and the other outwards. The must have been Pride Rock. It was huge! It was bigger than huge!

"Boy, was he off when he said 'big rock'," Denzel laughed shaking his head at the landmark.

"Well, we found it," Chen said smiling. "Can we make camp now?"

Denzel and Josh laughed. They nodded and started to set up camp. The sun was getting ready to set and camp was almost done. Josh found a long branch close to the ground from the tree and cut it off. He then pulled a large piece of cloth out of his pack and tied it to the branch. He stood the branch up and jammed it into the ground.

"What's that for?" Denzel asked.

Josh sighed. The cloth was the flag of the United Kingdom. "Just thought we'd make the claim official," he said. Then they finished building camp.

* * *

Later than night while they slept in their tents a visitor watched over them with a thoughtful smile. The mandrill from earlier that afternoon chuckled as he watched them. "Oh, won't they be surprised when they wake up tomorrow," it said. Then it vanished into the tree tops.


End file.
